dinorunfandomcom-20200216-history
Power-ups
There are three types of power-ups that are scattered throughout the levels of Dino Run. These power-ups are useful to the player as they temporarily enhance their abilties. The power-ups They take the form of flowers, and each grants a speicfic stat boost. Each flower lets of its own unique sound when caught. Although most power-ups are gained through simply moving into them, the speed flower variant requires the player to actually crouch or duck into the flower itself for it to be used.These flowers also glow in thier speicfied color: Yellow - speed-boost Purple - jump-boost White - Strength-boost Speed flower The speed power-up acts as a yellow glow growing from the ground. These are generally the most common power-up found throughout the world. Upon ducking into this flower, it will significantly increase the dino's acceleration and speed for a limited time, usually proving the most useful when attempting to escape from the doom-wall, or racing other dinos. Sometimes there will be a speed flower behind a tree, making it harder to spot, however the sparkles from its glow can be seen which may alert players of their presence. Jump fruit This power-up is found as a purple glow growing from trees. This implies that one may usually have to jump to reach these power-ups. They are somewhat common, and grant the player a boost in jumping. This means that the flower allows the dino to leap higher and further, so it may be used to get to "hard to reach areas", or simply just to avoid obstruction with ease. Strength plant Here is the power-up that does not simply "boost the strength stat", but actually upgrades the way strength works in a way. The power-up takes the form of a white glow from a plant grown from the ground. This allows easy access to the plant as it is not too high to reach and does not need to be ducked into to receive its power boost. When used, the dino will usually begin to flash in a red color, and eyes may also change color frequently, but this is dependent on the color of the dino. The player is now able to move boulders and meteorites with extra force, and will automatically crush smaller ones. Stegosauruses and Triceratops will also be thrown of if come into contact with, and flaming dactyls no longer affect the dino. This makes this power-up very useful when in situations where obstruction is major. Notes and myths It is interesting to note that each flower seems to grant power-boosts identical to the boosts that the shift key provides. The speed flower's boost is the equivelant to the first aspect of shift, making the jump fruit identical to the second aspect of shift, and finally the strength plant exact to the third aspect of shift. Also note that the dino's feet emit many sparkles when a power-up has been gained, indicating when the power has gone when these sparkles dissapear. There have also been sightings of orange speed flowers as well as yelllow, however they don't seem to make any difference to the ability gained. Orange flower.png|Orange flower